


Old Friend to Trust

by skypirateb



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Modern Era, Platonic Life Partners, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypirateb/pseuds/skypirateb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A character study of a friendship spanning two decades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friend to Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing has zero bearing in anything faintly resembling Greek myth canon, and started as a joke. This is a study of that relationship and all its ups and downs over about a twenty-five year period. Also it's an AU, because of course it is.
> 
> Many many thanks to chellerrific for beta, daasvedanya for help with dialogue, and saturninepen for giving it all a once over with a fresh eye.
> 
> This is the longest fic I've ever written, so any comments and kudos are very much appreciated.

“And now,” the lecturer said, turning to face the class of meek freshmen, “turn to the person beside you and discuss the question posed on page 47 of the text.”

Hades tried not to let his bitter annoyance show as the rest of the class sagged around him with a collective sigh. What a pointless exercise. All this ever achieved was exchanging a few extremely painful words with a person he’d never met before in his life, and wouldn’t speak to again for the rest of semester. He scowled.

The class shuffled lethargically along the benches to pair up. Hades slowly flipped through his textbook to delay the inevitable.

“Hi.”

He looked up. His stomach immediately started flip flopping. The girl who had slid up next to him was gorgeous. Her eyes were such a dark shade of brown that they looked almost black. She was wearing a leather jacket accessorised with a pair of headphones slung nonchalantly around her neck. Hades thought it made her look impossibly cool. But her most striking feature was her hair. It fell in one inky black sheet all the way down her back to her waist.

Why did he have to sit next to the most perfect girl in the room? Hades cursed internally. Knowing his luck he’d swallow his tongue the first time he tried to say something even remotely intelligent.

“Hi,” he said.

She stuck out her hand. “I’m Styx. Styx Kwon.”

“When you say it like that, it makes you sound like James Bond.” Hades regretted opening his mouth almost immediately. Why did he always have to sound like such a stupid nerd?

Fortunately, she smiled. “Well if Hollywood ever decides they want a female Korean-American for James Bond, I will be first in line.”

Hades smiled nervously and shook her hand. “I’m Hades Kendrick.”

“What’re you studying, Hades Kendrick?”

His hackles rose before he realised she wasn’t laughing at him. “Ah, History,” he replied. “Or maybe Politics. I haven’t quite settled on my major yet.” She nodded. “And yourself?”

“History too, at this stage,” she said. “I think Mom wanted me to do med and become a GP, like her, but we’ll see. Science isn’t really my strong suit.”

“Ah, right,” Hades said, wondering if he had inadvertently skirted past a touchy issue. Typical of him to stick his foot in it the first time he ever spoke to someone. “Shall we, uh, get on with discussing this history question, then?”

It was far less terrible than he anticipated. Styx was gorgeous and clearly intelligent, but she was so easy-going Hades almost forgot how anxious he felt.

She didn’t move away from him again when the lecturer started asking for comments, but they didn’t get a chance to talk again until class had finished. Hades searched frantically for something to say as she was packing away her books.

“I like your jacket,” he said as she was closing her bag. She looked up at him.

“Thanks! My parents got it for me for my 17th birthday.”

“Don’t most girls get jewellery or makeup or something for birthdays?” Hades said in what he hoped was a sufficiently teasing tone.

She grinned. “Oh don’t worry, I have my fair share of both those things, too. Where’d you get your jacket?” she asked as they slid out from the long bench.

“I bought it myself, actually,” Hades said a little sheepishly. “It’s second-hand. First thing I bought after I got a job in high school.”

“That’s cool though!” Styx smiled. “Hey, are you busy right now?”

“Uh...” Hades felt his heartbeat start to run triple time. “No? I don’t have any other classes until after lunch.”

“You wanna go hang out, maybe get coffee? I’m trying this thing where I make an effort to meet cool people.”

Hades ignored the way the tips of his ears started burning. “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

A meagre dusting of snow had settled on the ground. The grass crunched underfoot as Hades and Styx made their way back across the quad, their shadows stretching out ghoulishly over the white landscape in the light of the lampposts. Hades bumped against Styx gently as he stumbled.

“Oof!” She shoved him back playfully. “Careful!” Hades grinned lopsidedly at her and shoved her back. Styx flipped the tail of his scarf into his face.

Hades stopped on his tracks. “Woah.” He blinked several times. Styx laughed.

“Are you okay there?”

Hades screwed up his nose. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Sure am, champ,” Styx smirked.

Hades grinned. “You’re pretty, too.”

Styx grinned. “Oh, I know.”

“But then, so am I.”

“Oh endlessly, darling,” Styx laughed. She linked her arm through Hades’ as he stumbled. “Bit drunk there, aren’t you honey?”

“Lil’ bit.” He grinned up at her. “You’re drunk too, though.”

“Ladies don’t get drunk, they get tipsy,” Styx told him loftily. Hades snorted. “It’s true!”

“Then I’m only tipsy too.”

Styx shivered and clung to his arm. “You’re being silly.”

“It was a good party,” Hades said with a shrug.

“It seriously was. I’m glad you decided to come.”

“I’m glad you talked me into it. Maybe I’ll take your advice about trying to get out more.” He sighed. His breath hovered as a silvery mist in the cold air. “You’re the best, Styx.”

Styx laughed again. “No, you are!”

“Really?”

“Yeah!” Hades grinned at her broadly. She pushed his cheek away gently. “You’re such a dork.”

“You love me though.”

“Ah ah ah.” She smiled. “It’s _why_ I love you.”

Tiny flakes of snow were beginning to drift down from the sky. Hades slowed to a stop. Despite the alcohol, his head was clearing abruptly.

“Are you alright? You’re not going to throw up, are you?”

“No.” Hades tugged her arm gently. “Come here?”

Styx stepped closer. Hades could see small flakes gathering on her dark hair. Her eyes were sparkling. He took a deep breath before he leaned down to kiss her.

To his deep relief she kissed him back immediately. Her nose nuzzled against his as she parted her lips and slid her tongue into his mouth. Hades whimpered and grasped her waist. Styx slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Hades vaguely wondered at what point it was no longer considered a kiss and was now making out when Styx leaned away with a contented sigh. She arched one of her elegantly thick eyebrows. “Are you doing this because you’re drunk?” Her smile made his stomach flutter pleasantly.

“No.” He ducked his his head bashfully. “But that’s probably what gave me the courage.”

Styx laughed, her cheeks flushing pink. Hades chuckled nervously. “Did you kiss back because your drunk?”

“No,” she said, grinning coyly. “Definitely not.”

Hades pressed his forehead against hers in a vain attempt to hide his own blushing. “Sooo...” He touched their noses together. “Do you want to...?”

Styx kissed him again before he could move. He hugged her tightly as he kissed her back. It really felt like he was floating.

When she pulled away this time, she was smirking. “Will you keep escorting me to my room?”

“Of course.”

“And maybe... hang out a little?”

“Yeah?” Hades felt his mouth go dry. “You mean, right now?”

“Yeah. Unless you got somewhere else to be.”

“Yes,” he said quickly. “I mean, no, I don’t. Have anywhere I have to be. I’d love to hang out. That’d be great.”

Styx grinned and pecked him on the cheek. “Great.” She took his hand and started walking again. Hades easily fell into step beside her.

“I’ve... Been wanting to do that for a while,” he confessed.

Styx glanced at him. “So why didn’t you?”

Hades shrugged. “Nervous.”

“I did wonder.”

Hades stared at her. “... What?”

“Well, I was like, does he want to make a move or am I just imagining things.”

Hades chuckled. “Definitely not imagining things.”

Styx squeezed his hand tightly. “I’m so glad.”

 

* * *

 

“So,” Styx said, flopping back on the pillows, “tell me about the Patriotic War of 1812.”

Hades groaned. “Do I _have_ to study today?”

Styx laughed and ruffled his hair. “You’re the one who said you could only stay the night if you studied today.”

“Yeah, well, me from last night is clearly underestimating me from this morning’s will power when I’m lying next to my gorgeous naked girlfriend.” He turned towards her and started kissing her shoulder. “Please please please please...”

Styx rolled over. She ran a hand through his hair as she kissed him softly. “You’re pathetic,” she murmured.

“ _You’re_ the one kissing me,” he grumbled. Styx smirked and rolled over so far that she had him pinned underneath her.

“You’re being very naughty, Hades.”

“Oh, don’t give me that,” he snorted. “Weren’t _you_ the one last week who talked me out of going to my lecture on the Battle of Borodino?”

“Yeah, because you got me to skip _my_ class on the Meiji restoration!”

“You said—and I quote—’Pfft, who even cares about Japan? We already did the Treaty of Gang-something anyway.’”

“Excuse me, I think I would be able to remember the name of the Treaty of Ganghwa.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t.” Styx rolled her eyes. Hades sighed. “Look, I already passed freshman year, didn’t I? It’s not like I have to pass sophomore year as well to get them to give me my degree.”

“Mmm, your parents will be so proud.” Styx propped her head up on one hand. “Tell you what. I’ll grab your textbook and quiz you, and for every question you get right, I’ll give you a kiss.”

Hades perked up. “And what if I get ten questions right? Do I get something special?”

Styx laughed. “If you get ten questions _in a row_ right, you might get a special gift, yes.”

Hades turned his head to nuzzle her arm. “Do I get to know what the special gift is?” he asked, kissing the soft flesh on the inside of her forearm.

Styx kissed his temple. “That would spoil the surprise now, wouldn’t it?”

 

* * *

 

Excitement bubbled through Styx’ body. She had been fantasising about this moment for years, so much so that she could hardly believe it was actually happening. She smoothed the front of her gown and hoped her hair still looked immaculate. Her heels clicked together nervously as she waited for her name to be called.

“Styx Kwon, Bachelor of Arts, _summa cum laude_.”

She grinned ear to ear as she made her way across stage. It would probably make her look like a complete goofball in all her photos, but she was too ecstatic to care. Somewhere in the crowd, her brother whistled when she shook hands with the Dean, who capped her and placed the diploma in her trembling hand. To her great relief, she made it across the stage and down the steps without stumbling or tripping.

Back in her seat, she laid the diploma across her lap. She ran her thumb over the embossed seal in the bottom corner. The metallic ink on the school crest shimmered dimly in the low light of the auditorium. She had really done it. Somehow she had transformed dozens of sleepless nights and gallons of coffee and rambling essays into the beginnings of a career. And in a few short months, she would be beginning her postgraduate program. The thought of doing a PhD made her want to laugh with joy, but it also filled her with a fluttery nervousness. Not because she didn’t think she could do it—she had absolute faith in her own abilities. But what if she got to the end of the road and realised that it wasn’t what she wanted after all? What if she poured so much time and energy and money into academia it made her sick at the thought of it?

She took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts aside. There would be plenty of time to dwell on insecurities later. Right now, she would enjoy this moment for what it was.

When the ceremony was over, she went to find her family. She wove her way through the flood of graduates and families that were spilling from the theatre onto the green outside. With her heels and natural height, Styx had a distinct advantage. She spotted her family quickly, standing about two dozen yards from the entrance. Grinning, Styx pushed her way through the crowd towards them.

“Congratulations!” her mother said before throwing her arms around her. “Summa cum laude! I expected nothing less.”

Styx rolled her eyes behind her mother’s back. “I told you my honours weeks ago, Mom.”

“Yes, but now it’s official!” She released her daughter from her grasp. “Let me see how it looks.”

As Styx handed her mother the diploma, her father handed her a bouquet of flowers.

“Congratulations,” he said placidly and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks, Dad.”

Her brother high-fived her. “Way to set an impossible standard,” he groused. “Now I’m certain to be a disappointment.”

“Don’t worry, by the time you graduate high school and get through college, they’ll have forgotten all about this.”

“Oh shush, you know that isn’t true!” her mother said. She squeezed Styx’ hand, beaming. “Well done, darling. We’re so proud of you.”

Styx squeezed her mother’s hand in return. “Thank you.”

Her father held up a camera. “Shall we go take some photos?”

They had just finished gathering their things together when Styx felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned to see who it was, her face lit up.

“Hades!”

He grinned at her. “Hey.”

“Oh Hades!” Styx’ mother waved to him. “Congratulations, dear. We saw you onstage; you looked very handsome!”

Hades ducked his head awkwardly to hide the fiery red shade of his cheeks. “Thank you, Mrs—ah, Dr Kwon.”

Styx’ mother laughed. “You’re such a dear.” Turning to Styx, she said, “We’ll meet you at the car, honey. Do you want us to take the flowers?”

“No, thanks, I should only be a few minutes.”

Hades waited until the were out of sight before asking, “How does your mother always know exactly how to make me blush the minute she opens her mouth?”

Styx smirked. “Simple. You embarrass extraordinarily easily.”

“Hush.” Hades pulled her into a tight hug. “Congratulations, Kwon.”

Styx grinned into his shoulder. “Well, congratulations to you too, Kendrick. You worked hard.”

“So did you.” He pulled away. “Where are you booked in for dinner?”

“That nice Korean barbecue place in the centre of town.”

“Ooo, very fancy. We’re going to the Italian place down by the cinema.”

“Well, remember to wear a bib if you order spaghetti,” Styx teased. Hades rolled his eyes at her.

“It’s… kind of a shame we couldn’t do dinner together.”

Styx sighed. “I know. I just think it might be a little too awkward so soon.” Hades nodded. “I mean, I know we made this choice together, but… I dunno, we were a couple for so long…”

“No, I get it. And I agree. Next graduation, yeah?”

Styx smiled. “Definitely.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Write me over summer, if you feel like it.”

Hades kissed her cheek in return. “You too. And then meet back in fall to start tackling postgrad.”

“ _Absolutely_!” Styx squeezed his hand. “I better go. Talk soon?”

“Rabid wolves couldn’t keep me away.”

“Charming.”

 

* * *

 

Styx glanced at the clock on the wall for the third time in as many minutes. It was six past nine. Hades was officially late. Not that they had any obligation to be at the office at a certain time, or even work at the office at all, given that they were grad students. But Hades was rigid about these things. 

Styx turned back to her book smugly. She was sick of the knowing, sarcastic looks Hades was always giving her when she arrived after nine thirty. Just because she had a perfectly valid reason to stay in bed as long as possible. Or stay awake late into the night. Having a life outside of thesis work was a good thing. She wasn’t going to let him tease her into shame about getting laid on a regular basis, even if it was something she was doing more as an afterthought these days.

But now Hades had finally screwed his courage to the sticking place and found himself a date, while Styx had deliberately dragged herself out of bed early to arrive before nine. Oh, how the tables had turned.

He finally showed up at twenty five past nine, looking flustered but humming to himself. Styx eyed him as he hung up his jacket and slid into his chair across from her.

“Morning,” he said with affected blasé.

“Morning.” Styx clicked around on her desktop as if she were busy. “You’re late this morning.”

“Mmm.” Hades busied himself turning on his computer. He was still humming under his breath.

“Did your date go well last night?” Styx asked as innocently as possible.

“Ah, yes, well, it was quite alright.”

“‘Quite alright’?” Styx raised her eyebrows. “Is that why you’re humming Frank Sinatra before nine thirty?”

Hades stopped immediately. The tips of his ears turned bright pink. He cleared his throat. “Yes, it is.” He shuffled some papers about. “But now I’m here and I have some assignments to mark so shush now and don’t bother me or anyone else.”

“Oh my god. You’re not getting out of it that easy.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean.”

“Yeah, well,” Styx said turning back to her computer, “if you’re going to tease like that then you can be the one paying for coffee in half an hour.”

At ten o’clock she practically dragged him out of the office and down to the café around the corner. She sat impatiently at an empty table by the window while Hades dawdled ordering their coffee. When he could draw out the process no longer he shuffled back towards her and dropped into the other vacant chair.

Styx leaned conspiratorially across the table. “Tell me everything.”

Hades looked amused. “There isn’t much to tell, really.”

“Oh, please. You’re dating someone who’s barely finished their Bachelor’s.”

“She’s still postgrad!”

“Yeah but come on! She’s not exactly your usual type, is she?”

“And what _is_ my usual type, oh wise woman?”

“I dunno. Safe. Homely. Your own age.”

“Since when were _you_ safe and homely?”

“I was your bad girl phase, _obviously_.” Styx was tapping her foot rapidly under the table. “You’ve had like three dates now, and you show up late and dishevelled and humming jazz music. Spill.”

“We-e-e-ll.” Hades leaned back in his chair. “After the movie, I asked Minthe if she wanted to come back for drinks.”

“And?”

“And she said yes.” Hades sipped his coffee.

“ _And_?”

“And so we had drinks, and, uh...” Hades fidgeted in his seat. “One thing lead to another...” Styx grinned. Hades’ ears started turning pink again. “And that’s all I’m going to say about that.”

“You tease!” Styx sighed. “How am I supposed to live vicariously through your love life if you won’t give me any details?”

“Aren’t you _married_?” Hades said acerbically.

Styx screwed up her nose. “That’s different.”

“And how are things with Pallas?” Hades asked delicately.

“Fine, I guess. I think he’s getting annoyed about how much time I spend on campus.” She wasn’t quite ready to intimate to anyone how bumpy things had become lately. It felt too private. She shrugged. “Sometimes I wonder if we maybe rushed things...”

“A courthouse marriage, rushed? Perish the thought.”

Styx shot him a hard look. “ _Anyway_. Tell me more about your date.”

 

* * *

 

Styx slammed the shot glass down on the bar. “So there it is. Married and divorced before I even have my damn doctorate.”

“Well,” Hades said thoughtfully, squinting through the haze of the bar and his own drunkeness, “you could hardly argue that you aren’t cramming as many life experiences into your twenties as you possibly can.”

“True.” Styx flagged the bartender and ordered another drink. “I still don’t know what to do with the ring.”

“You didn’t give it back?”

“Hey, he gave it to me, it’s mine for keeps now.” Styx twirled the empty shot glass around on the bar top. “I was thinking of selling it. I could probably knock a couple of grand off my loan if I did.”

“Not a terrible idea.”

“Mmm.” She fell silent, gazing blankly at the pearls of condensation on the glass. Hades paused in taking a drink.

“Are you alright?”

Styx shrugged slowly. “I guess. No. I don’t know.” She ran her hand through her hair. “I think I’m just... Not used to failing at things.”

“Hey, hang on.” Hades took her hand in his. “You didn’t fail by getting out of a situation that made you unhappy.”

Styx screwed her face up. “I know, I know. I keep trying to remember that. It’s just... difficult.”

He squeezed her hand gently. “Aren’t you always the one telling me to kick assholes to the curb?”

“Yeah. No, yeah, I know.” She sighed heavily. “I didn’t even really see a future with him. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Don’t you?” Hades said, raising his eyebrows.

Styx tilted her head. Why had she married Pallas? He had been genuinely kind to her in the beginning, and there had been a magnetic attraction between them. She could still remember how she had burned all over with excitement and lust the first time he had kissed her. But Styx was enduringly pragmatic. She didn’t make big, life-altering decisions on a whim.

She ran her thumb around the rim of the glass. “I think...” She blinked hard to try and make her drunk thoughts less slippery. “I think the thing was that I just... saw marriage as another achievement that you have to get to win success or something, you know?” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Like, go to college, get a job, have regular sex, buy a house, buy shit for your house, get married, have kids, etcetera, etcetera...”

“Right.”

“And I think... I dunno, I guess it was just a quick, easy way to be like, okay, that’s marriage crossed off the list, now I don’t have to worry about it. Rather than thinking about if I wanted to actually, you know, stay with him for the rest of my life.” She pursed her lips. “Or if I even wanted to get married at all.”

Hades squeezed her hand again. “You didn’t make the choice for you.”

“Not really, no.” She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. “I guess I just started freaking out cause my thesis wasn’t going well and I didn’t want to be someone who got married late because then I would struggle having kids.”

“So you pretty much literally married the first guy who came along.”

“Pretty much!” Styx laughed humourlessly. “You know what the funniest thing is? I don’t even freaking _want_ kids!”

Hades couldn’t help laughing. “Oh Styx, I’m sorry you’ve been struggling.”

“It’s okay. What doesn’t kill you, right?” She gave him a lopsided smile. “Thanks for coming out to celebrate.”

“It’s my pleasure. It’s good to see you acting more like yourself again.”

Styx held up her glass to him. “A toast to being ourselves, then.”

Hades smiled. He touched his glass against hers with a gentle _clink_. “Cheers.”

They drank far too much. To her credit, Styx soldiered on with the constitution of a Raymond Chandler antihero. She was pleasantly surprised by how lucid she felt when they stepped out of the muggy bar into the brisk night air. Not that she trusted herself to walk three miles home in three-inch high ankle boots.

Hades buttoned his coat up around his ears. “Shall we call a cab?”

Then again, the thought of getting into a confined space that smelled of artificial pine fragrance and body odour made Styx’ stomach turn even when she was completely sober. “Let’s walk.” She linked her arm through his. “Can we go to yours?”

“A-Ah…” 

“It’s just closer, is the thing.” She tugged her gloves on over her hands. “Besides, it’s not like I haven’t seen your underwear strewn on your floor before, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Hades shot her an unimpressed look. “Well, when you put it that way…”

Quarter of an hour later, they stumbled into Hades’ studio apartment. Styx immediately threw herself onto his couch. “Make yourself comfortable, then,” Hades said dryly as he hung up his jacket. She sprawled out even more.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

“Would you like some water?”

Styx sat up. She pushed her hand back through her hair and let it fall back gracefully around her face. “Come here.”

“You didn’t answer my question. I’m getting a glass of water.”

“I’m alright for now.”

Hades rummaged around in his small kitchen. He wasn’t sure why he was stalling, or why he felt like there was something to stall. Even as he drank a large glass of water in one long drink, he could feel his stomach flip flopping all over.

When he got back to the couch, he sat down right next to her. “Here I am,” he announced redundantly.

Styx smiled warmly. “Here you are,” she agreed. “Thanks again for coming.”

Hades’ expression softened. “Always. Especially for you.”

Styx sat forwards to link her arm through his. “Hey.”

“Hmm?”

She kissed him. 

Hades’ mind immediately kicked into overdrive. His heart started racing in his chest. He almost forgot to kiss back, but then Styx pressed closer and harder against his mouth. He melted. His hands grasped her shoulders gently. A shiver like an electric shock ran up his spine when he felt her tongue trace over his lips.

“Styx, wait...” He gasped gently as he pulled away. “What’s happening?”

“Is this okay?” she said softly.

Hades rubbed her arms. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Honestly? This is the best I’ve felt in _years_ , okay, I’m doing _fantastic_.”

Hades gave a small huff of laughter. “I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.” He glanced up at her. “You’re not... Too drunk or anything?”

She smirked. “Ladies don’t get drunk, they get tipsy.”

“Styyyx,” Hades whined. “Be serious! You sure you won’t regret this?”

“Positive.” Styx touched her forehead against his. “If I do, I give you full permission to say ‘I told you so’.”

He chuckled again. “I will hold you to that.”

Styx nuzzled their noses together. “So is this okay?”

“I... Yes.”

“Can we keep going?”

Hades moaned softly. “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

The light that filtered through the curtains was like knives in Hades’ eyeballs. He could feel a headache beginning to pound on the right side of his head. His teeth felt like they had been dressed in ugly woolen sweaters.

Really the only good thing about waking up was whom he was tangled in bed with.

He pushed Styx’ hair back off her face. She looked more peaceful than he had seen her in years. He kissed her temple tenderly. God, she still had the same sleepy morning smell she’d always had, albeit with a side of stale alcohol and bar smoke.

He shifted over to the side of the bed. Breakfast sounded like a good idea. They could do breakfast in bed, and then maybe cuddle, and then he could walk Styx back home to her apartment.

Behind him, he heard Styx start to stir. He glanced at her over his shoulder. “Good morning.”

“Mmmmm, morning.” Styx yawned so wide her jaw creaked.

“I was just going to put some coffee on,” he said. “Did you sleep well?”

Styx stretched and tugged at the back of his shirt. “Come here.” Smiling, Hades leaned slowly back down onto the bed. Styx wrapped her arms around him and tucked her head under his chin. He sighed happily. Her body fit against his in a familiar, comforting way. He still knew every inch of her skin, and which inches in particular made her shiver and sigh with his touch.

“I take it you did sleep well then?” he whispered. Styx nodded. She tilted her head back. Her lips brushed pleasurably against the slightly whiskered skin of his throat. Hades shivered. “Good,” he said, his eyes fluttering closed. “I can make you some breakfast, bring it to you in bed.”

“In a minute.”

He smiled. “Okay.”

He felt her fingertips slip under the back of his shirt and start skating up his spine. Her breath was hot against his throat. She shifted, her hips angled towards his. Hades pulled away.

“Nooo,” Styx whined.

“No what?” Hades asked.

“Come back.”

“Don’t you want breakfast?”

“I want you.”

Hades squeezed her in his arms. “I’m right here, I’ll always be right here,” he said quietly. “But... I don’t want to sleep with you.”

Styx rolled her hips as she started kissing his shoulder. “Come on, we can get another round in before breakfast.”

“No, Styx,” he said hoarsely. “That’s not what I mean.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m not going to sleep with you at all today.”

Styx paused. She moved back to look at him. “What?” Hades shrugged at her. Styx frowned slightly.

“That’s not what I want,” he said.

Styx raised her eyebrows. “You always want it with me.”

Her words felt like a punch in the gut. Hades sat up, scowling. “ _No_ , Styx, I don’t.” She had meant it flippantly, but it still hurt. Styx stared at him. “So... Please stop.”

“I... Of course.” Her voice sounded strained.

Hades sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Thank you.”

He didn’t see the way Styx was frowning. After a moment, she said, “You wanted it pretty bad last night.”

“That was last night.”

“So what’s different?” Styx asked testily. “That you’re sober now?”

“ _No_. I just don’t want to, Styx.” She clenched her jaw. Hades sighed. “Last night was comfort, it’s how we ended up showing comfort for each other. But that’s not needed right now.”

Styx sat up. “Wow, okay.”

“... What?”

“So, you slept with me out of pity,” she said bitterly. “Thanks.”

“That’s... Not what I meant at all.”

“That’s what it sounds like.”

“Can I explain better?”

“‘I’m sorry you’re sad, Styx. Here, I’ll sleep with you to make the sad go away’.”

Hades bristled. “Okay, _no_. Stop. If you’re going to have that attitude with me, then you need to leave.”

Styx scoffed. “Oh, so you’re _not_ trying to kick me to the curb?”

“ _No_ , I’m not. Maybe just _listen_ to me.” Styx raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. Hades gritted his teeth. “It wasn’t pity sex at all, and I would appreciate you not saying that it was.”

“Then what was it?” Styx demanded.

“It was... Our relationship. How we were there for each other and showed comfort.”

“So now you don’t want to comfort me?”

“Not... like this.” He cringed. “That’s not what I want this relationship to be, entirely. I’m not personally in a position for that.”

Styx scoffed again. It set Hades on edge. “I don’t know why I’m surprised. You’ve never liked the idea of casual sex.”

“That’s not what last night was.” Hades huffed. “Will you just stop putting words in my mouth?”

“Then what was last night, Hades?” Styx shot back patronisingly. “Please, O Wise One, enlighten me.”

Hades snapped. “I already _told_ you, and _stop_ with the childish attitude simply because I won’t let you _use_ me whenever you like!”

Styx looked as shocked as if she had been slapped. “...Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Styx frowned at him. He had seen that look hundreds of times, when she was starting at an article trying to make sense of the thesis. “Last night was good,” he said. “At least, I thought it was. And I _wanted_ to be there for you and I wanted to share each other as we did. I’m glad we did.” He rubbed his eyes. “I think it was good, but please don’t get upset with me for not having sex with you again, Styx. That’s going too far and you know it. That’s not what I want and I don’t feel like it’s what’s good for me.” He met her eye. “I’m here for you, but in a way that’s healthy and good for me as well. Because I matter too.”

Styx was speechless. Absently, she ran her hands through her hair. After a long silence, she spoke. “I just... It’s been... I haven’t...” She pinched her nose. Her hand was shaking. Hades sighed heavily.

“Styx...”

“Forget it.”

Hades looked up at her, startled. “I’d rather not.”

“I’m just really messed up right now, okay? Just forget it.”

“I know,” Hades said gently. “That’s why we went out last night, it’s why we came home together, it’s why we’re here together now.” Styx didn’t respond. After a moment’s thought, she started getting out of bed. Hades sighed and flopped back on the pillows. “Are you leaving?”

“Well you don’t need me in your bed anymore, that’s for sure,” she shot back.

Hades pursed his lips. “No, perhaps I don’t.” He tried to think of something else to say, but the words wouldn’t come. He watched numbly as she dressed herself with her back to him, pulled on her boots, and tied back her hair. Finally, she threw the t-shirt she had borrowed to sleep in at him. “Thank you,” he managed to say.

“Hope you don’t mind it smelling like drunk asshole,” she spat.

Hades set his jaw. “Just leave, Styx.”

She slammed the door on her way out.

 

* * *

  

It was a dreary Sunday. Thick grey clouds were drawn like an eiderdown over the sky. Dampness was starting to seep in through the cracks under the door to Hades’ apartment and around the window frames. Hades turned the thermostat up a few degrees and put on another pot of coffee. It was a good day to be inside working, but he was struggling to get anything written. He gazed blankly out at the desolate sky and wondered if it would rain.

Just as the coffee finished boiling, there was a knock on the door. He opened the door without bothering to check who it was.

Styx was standing outside. She had her knapsack over her shoulder and was holding two take-out coffee cups. Hades stared at her.

“…Hi,” she said finally.

“Hello,” Hades said thinly.

“You can tell me to fuck off if you need to, I won’t take it personally,” Styx blurted out.

Hades shook his head. “I don’t need to, nor do I want to. I’m just… surprised.”

“Mmm. I figured if I called ahead you might just… hang up.”

Hades had to admit she was probably right. It wouldn’t help to actually admit that out loud, though. “Well, regardless, you’re here now. Would you like to come in?”

Styx paused. She shifted side to side on her feet. “…Sure.” Hades stepped aside to let her in. Styx edged over the threshold, wiping her high-heeled boots on the mat as she did. Hades closed the door behind her. He folded his arms across his chest. She already looked the picture of contrition. Or maybe he only wanted her to. “I brought you coffee,” she said, holding up one of the cups.

“I see.” 

“Shall we… sit somewhere, maybe?”

Hades shrugged. “Sure. Would you like anything?”

“Um, no, not right now.” Styx sat down on the couch. She picked out two coasters and set the cups down carefully on the coffee table. Hades busied himself in the kitchen, ducking behind the bench to hide his face while he tried to recover from shock. He hadn’t heard from her in a week. He knew from their fellow postgraduates that she had still been going to classes and tutorials, but she hadn’t been into the office at all. Well, that wasn’t quite true. She had been into the office when he hadn’t been there to retrieve her stationary and the core bulk of her thesis work. 

After a couple of minutes, he left the kitchen and eased himself back into his chair across from the couch. He looked at Styx expectantly.

“So, um…” She fiddled with the tassels on her scarf. “I feel like I owe you an apology.”

“Mmm.” Hades eyed her coolly.

“I’m…” Styx’ voice cracked. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Hades mouth had gone dry. He looked down at his hands. “Yes.”

“I was being stupid, and selfish, and completely inconsiderate about how you were feeling.”

Hades nodded. “Thank you. For saying that.”

Styx nodded back. “And for what it’s worth… I’m so, so _angry_ at myself for treating you like that.”

Hades sighed heavily. “It was wrong. I’m not saying you should just… forget what you did, but… you’re still my best friend, Styx.”

Styx put her head in her hands. “No, no, you don’t…” She twisted her fingers tightly into her hair. Hades watched her uneasily.

“What is it?”

“That’s… that’s how Pallas made me feel.”

Whatever he had expected her to say, it had not been that. “…What?”

Styx gasped. “I-I… That’s how I’ve been feeling, for the longest time, just… ignored and unconsidered and… _used_.” She sniffed. “ _Especially_ with sex.”

“Oh.” Hades shifted awkwardly in his seat. Why hadn’t she mentioned this before?

“And I just…” Styx twisted her hands together. “I _swore_ I wouldn’t treat anyone with that kind of disrespect ever, and then literally the first person I sleep with after this whole disaster and I do exactly the same thing I’ve spent all this time _agnoising_ over.”

Hades swallowed. “Styx…”

“And not only that, it’s someone whom I _really_ love and care about, someone who is really special to me, and so I’m just…” She gave a shuddery sigh. “I’m so angry and disappointed with myself.”

“Well…” Hades rubbed his chin. “I can’t stop you from feeling that way. And I understand why you do. There’s not really any excuse for what you did, but…” He sighed. “I forgive you, of course.”

Styx nodded. Her shoulders started to shake gently. When Hades looked closer, he realised that tears were rolling down her cheeks. His chest wound itself into knots. He got up from his chair and sat back down right next to her on the couch. He drew her into a tight hug against his chest. Styx pressed her face into his shoulder and began to sob.

“It’s okay,” he murmured against her hair. “I’m right here.”

Styx clung to him. “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.”

“I know you are. I forgive you.” He kissed her head. “Truly.”

  

* * *

  

Hades left the lecture hall with an uncharacteristic buoyancy in his step. He had managed to get through his entire presentation without losing his place, without dropping his notes, and without vomiting all over the lectern. His audience had even asked pertinent questions and clapped at the end! 

This weekend was doing wonders for him. He had been feeling so stagnant for so long, especially with academics. Coming to a conference had been a fantastic idea, and having the opportunity to actually present from his thesis had been staggering. Suddenly his mind was racing with new ideas and new possibilities for articles. It was like the first fragile signs of spring after a long and listless winter.

Someone tapped his shoulder. When he turned and saw who it was, his face lit up.

“Styx!” 

“Hi!” She laughed as he wrapped her up in a tight hug. 

“What are you doing here?” he said, a little breathlessly. “My god, you look stunning as ever.” She really did. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a waistcoat and a pencil skirt. Large hoop earrings peeked out from her black hair which fell loose, as ever, to her waist.

She grinned. “Thanks! You’re looking very handsome yourself, I must say.”

Hades looked down at his four-year-old suit and started to see the faded patches and the loose seams. Suddenly he felt under-dressed. “Thank you,” he said anyway. 

“And I’m here, darling, for the same reason you are. See lectures, meet people, network, soak in academia. All that good stuff.” She grinned up at him. “And then what should I see on the program but ‘The Development of the Baltic-German Identity in the Period Following the Livonian Crusade’!”

Hades laughed sheepishly. “Yes, I’m sure you remember all those years of me rambling on about it.”

“Well, you’ll be pleased to know that I not only remembered that, I also _recognised_ parts of it.”

Hades stared at her. “You were at the lecture?”

“Of course! You did wonderfully, I’m so proud.”

Hades could tell he was blushing. His ears were starting to turn hot. “Thank you. I… didn’t realise you were there, actually.” 

“That was the plan,” Styx told him. “I wanted to surprise you. How have you been, anyway? God, we’re both such terrible correspondents, we must do something about that.” 

“Yes, we must,” Hades said with a smile, knowing that they, in all likelihood, wouldn’t do anything about it. “I’ve, ah, got a couple of jobs, at the moment,” he said. “One as an adjunct-lecturer that I’ve been in for about a year and the other working at a think tank. And yourself?”

Styx grinned coyly. “Actually, I’ve just recently gotten a full-time position as a lecturer.”

“Really?” Hades felt his stomach sink. “That’s so great!”

“I know!” Styx lit up. “I’ve only been there about six months, but I’m really hoping I’ll be able to make assistant professor in a couple of years.”

Hades smiled as best he could. “I’m sure you will.”

“I _really_ hope so.” Styx looked effervescent. In the pit it had sunk to, Hades’ stomach began to churn. “Then I’ll be able to start putting away some serious money for a deposit on a house.”

“Ah, of course.” Hades’ smiled turned stiff. “That is the dream.”

“Well, the _real_ dream is tenure, but, you know. It’s a little _too_ early to be daydreaming about that.” Styx sighed happily. “But for now, I’m picturing owning my own little house with a garden and a guest room and not having to deal with landlords all the time.” Hades tried to make his laugh sound genuine. He was quite certain he failed. “So, do you want to meet up for dinner or something tonight? I’d love to catch up properly.”

Hades never would have dreamed he would hesitate to accept an invitation from Styx. Yet here he was. “I… Actually, I’m busy this evening. I have… plans, there’s some reading and research I want to get in and, ah, that sort of thing…” He trailed off pathetically. “Maybe some other time?” he added meekly.

Styx looked disappointed, but she didn’t press him. “Sure, absolutely.” She rummaged around in her handbag. “Here, I’ll give you my email address and then you give me yours and we can keep in touch that way.” She scribbled her email on the back of a card and handed it to Hades. She had the same handwriting he remembered: the letters were all even with loops he always associated with lady writing. 

“Thank you,” he said. “Here, ah, let me find a piece of paper…” He scrawled down his own address for her. When he gave it to her, she folded it neatly and tucked it into her wallet. 

“I have to get going,” she said apologetically. “It was so, so great seeing you, though.” She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. Hades kissed hers in return.

“It was good to see you, too,” he said. “Sorry about dinner.”

“It’s fine, I understand.” She smiled. “I hope you enjoy your weekend. Email me, won’t you?”

“Of course.” 

And then she was gone. 

Hades looked down at the card she had given him. In a flash of jealous spite, he considered throwing it out. He was stuck working himself ragged in the corporate system scraping barely fifteen hours a week in academic work, and Styx had already landed a full-time job at a university. There was little doubt in his mind that she would make tenure before she was forty. She was a brilliant scholar.

But he knew _he_ was, as well. He was just as devoted to scholarship as she was. He had spent just as many nights burning the midnight oil on his doctorate as she had. They had graduated in the same class, for Christ’s sake. It stood to reason that they should be in step with each other career-wise, as well.

Styx’ card crumpled as he balled his hand into a fist. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers. There was a lecture on at three o’clock he wanted to see, but going back to his hotel room and pillaging the mini-bar sounded like a much better idea. Or at least taking a nap. He doubted it would make him _feel_ any better, but trying to make himself feel better always slid down his list of priorities when he got into a mood.

He kept the address, though.

  

* * *

  

Hades fiddled with the pen that was lying on the reception desk. Now that the girl had reported his arrival to the Department Administrator she seemed to have forgotten he was there. Her vague, milky eyes were mildly unsettling. Hades decided it would be best not to disturb her from her furious typing. Typically, he settled for awkward silence over awkward conversation.

A door banged open at the other end of the reception. “Excuse me!” Hades jumped guiltily and dropped the pen. Styx strode over to him. “You didn’t tell me you were applying for this job!” 

Despite the butterflies in his stomach, Hades grinned cheekily. “No, I didn’t.”

“You jerk.” Styx whacked him playfully with the plastic file she was carrying. “Come here.” She pulled him into a tight hug. 

Hades chuckled. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Yeah, well, it worked,” Styx said into his neck. “The other day at the meeting they told us who they’d hired and it nearly knocked me off my chair.” She pressed a hard kiss against his cheek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Hades said softly. Styx finally released him from her snug grip. “So are you here to give me the grand tour?”

“No, actually.” She pushed her hair back off her face. “I’ve been waiting for you to show up so I could come and harass you about keeping this from me.”

“It certainly was a challenge,” Hades lied. In reality, he hadn’t been able to bring himself to tell her, even over email. It would have meant admitting that he hadn’t made tenure at his previous university. And what if he hadn’t been appointed to the position anyway? He wouldn’t have been able to concede two failures in as many months. His pride wouldn’t have survived the double hit. “I’m glad I surprised you.”

“You didn’t even tell me you were moving here!” Styx sounded deeply offended. “Where are you staying, anyway? Have you been able to find a nice place?”

“Ah, still looking, actually.” Hades shifted nervously on his feet. “I’ve looked at a lot of places over the last few weeks, but there’s nothing that would really work for me. I’m in a motel at the moment.”

“Oh! Well, you could stay with me for a couple of weeks, if you wanted?” 

Hades stared at her. “Are you sure? I have a dog now. Would you even have room for both of us?”

“Yeah of course!” Styx smiled. “I have my own house now; it has a guest bedroom and a yard and everything.”

“I just don’t want to impose.”

“Oh, please. You can pay me back by cooking dinner every night you stay, if you want.”

Hades laughed. “Well, if you’re sure. I’m booked into the motel until Friday night, so unless something else comes up…”

“Fantastic.” Styx grinned. “Also, I’m taking you out for lunch today. My treat.”

“Oh, well, if it’s your treat then of course I’m in.” A door behind the reception desk opened and the Department Administrator reappeared. He was a tall, thin man with a close buzz cut that made him look bald. The skin around his face was tight, giving him an eerie, skull-like appearance. 

“He’s ready to see you now, Dr Kendrick,” he said in a drawling manner. 

“Thank you.” Hades looked back at Styx. “Well, I suppose I had better go and get sorted. Where shall I meet you for lunch?”

“Just swing by my office when you’re ready to leave. It’s the one with my name on the door.”

“Of course.” Hades paused a moment before giving her another quick hug. “I’ll see you soon, then.”

“I’m going to get you back for this one day, Kendrick.”

Hades smiled ruefully. “I’m sure you will.”

  

* * *

  

“So…” Styx stirred her soup, watching the miso billow up under the surface. “Can I tell you something?”

Hades looked up from his large bowl of udon. “You can tell me anything.”

Styx tapped her heel against the floor. Was this even really worth talking about? It’s not like she seriously had a chance anyway. Still, when they had been told about it in the meeting two weeks ago, the idea had take seed in her mind. She would stare blankly at her computer screen until the screen saver flicked on. Three evenings in the last week she had eaten a burnt dinner. It would rattle around her head at night as the hours slipped by sleeplessly. Maybe telling someone would at least get it off her mind. “Well… You know how Minos is going on sabbatical next year?”

“Yes.”

“So… the Head of Department position will be open.”

“Ah, yes.”

She took a deep breath. “I’m… kinda thinking of going for it.”

Hades stared at her, his lunch forgotten. Her heart started pounding. He was going to tell her it was a terrible idea, that she wasn’t old enough or high enough in the system, that she hadn’t published enough work, that it was a waste of her time and she was better off sticking to what she _could_ do.

“Do it!” he said. “You’d be brilliant.”

Styx licked her lips. “Really? I kinda feel like it’s an awful idea.” She laughed nervously.

“Oh, come _on_ , Styx, you’re one of the most prolific researchers in the department.” Styx blushed and looked down at her soup again. “Plus you’re always getting great feedback from students. And people like you; you get along with everyone easily. I think you should go for it.”

Styx cringed. “I don’t know… I kinda feel like there are other people in the department who deserve it more…”

“Well, maybe. But you never know. They might not even apply.”

She sighed. “Well, I know Alecto is probably going to apply as well.”

Hades blanched. “Oh, god, please no.” He leaned over the table. “Do you know, I think she’s the one who’s been stealing my special coffee packets when I’ve been going for breaks in the staff room.”

Styx couldn’t help smiling. “Yes, you have shared that particular theory with me.”

“I just don’t trust her,” he said. “She has that cunning, evil look about her.”

“Oh my god,” Styx laughed. “Are you sure you’re just not drinking more coffee than you think?”

“Positive. I think coffee and bile are what keeps her alive.”

“You are such a drama queen.” 

“I’m just saying. I had two packets of coffee, I turned my back for less than a minute, and when I looked there was only one. Where did the other one go, Styx? Where did it go?”

“Can we get back to the Head of Department job, Miss Marple?” Styx sighed. “I’m just… really not sure about this.”

Hades spooned some noodles into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. “Well. It isn’t like it costs you anything to apply. And showing that interest and ambition is always a good thing, isn’t it?”

“I suppose.” She glanced up at him. “Were you… thinking of applying at all?”

Hades shrugged. “Even if I hadn’t been here less than a year, I don’t really think it’s a job I could do.”

“Oh?” Styx tilted her head. “Any reason why?”

“I guess I’d just rather keep to my own work more.” He smiled wryly. “Selfish of me, really.”

Styx laughed, relieved. “No, that’s not surprising. Well… I’m glad I won’t be up against you for it, then. I wouldn’t enjoy having to kick your butt.”

“Oh please. You always enjoy kicking my butt.”

“True.”

“Now can I ask you a question?” Styx nodded. “Why the hesitation? Usually you’re the confident one who’s always putting herself out there and taking risks. They almost always pay off for you, too.” 

“Well…” Styx ran a hand through her hair. He was right, of course. She wasn’t exactly spontaneous, but she was self-assured. That ability to be decisive and follow her instinct was part of what made her so good at her job. Becoming Head of Department would mean she would have a bigger workload, but even that was a challenge she felt she was up to. “Maybe I just… want it that badly,” she said quietly. “I mean, you’re right, of course. I think I do have the skill to pull it off. I actually kinda think I’d do a better job than Minos has, too.” She twisted a lock of hair through her fingers. “I guess it would just… be a big let down if I didn’t get it.”

Hades reached across the table and grabbed her hand. “You’ll get it, Styx. I know you will.” She glanced up at him. His expression was unwavering. She squeezed his hand.

“Of course you would say that.”

“Because it’s true.”

Styx smiled. “Well. I guess I just need someone to tell me to go for it, then.”

“Go for it, Styx,” Hades said immediately. “And if you don’t get it, I’ll go on a sympathy bender with you at the first opportunity.”

“See, this is why you’re my best friend.” She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. “Thanks for supporting me. It means a lot.”

“Always.”

  

* * *

  

Styx paced back and forth across her office. Her hands shook. Blood pounded in her ears. How could Hades, of all people, undermine her like that? He was supposed to be the one who was always supporting her and backing her success, and he should be showing her that support in front of their colleagues. What the hell happened?

She had to speak to him. 

After several minutes pacing she sat down at her desk. She pulled up the department timetable on her screen and clicked through the spreadsheet tabs until she found Hades’ schedule. Unless he had a meeting with a student he hadn’t mentioned to her, she saw at a glance that he would be alone in his office for the next few hours.

She leaned back in her chair, hesitating. The next moment, she stood up, stretched, and shook herself out. She could do this. She _needed_ to do this. The sooner the better.

Styx left her office and walked down the hall to Hades’ door. She knocked sharply.

“Come in,” Hades said from inside. Styx took a final, fortifying breath, and entered.

Hades smiled at her as he looked up from his work. “Hey. Have a seat.”

“I’ll stand, thank you,” Styx said tightly. “What was that before?”

“…Pardon?”

“When we were in the reception and I asked you to do some research on guest lecturers we might like to invite to speak here and you made that crack about me being a slave driver.” She strode over to his desk. “Do you really think I ask you to dot that much around here?”

Hades stared at her, his moth open slightly. He took several moments to lay his fountain pen carefully on his desk. “Ah, w-well…” He cleared his throat. “I thought it was quite obvious that I was joking around with you like… like we do…” He trailed off under Styx’ iron-cold glare.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Hades gulped. “No, I don’t think you ask me to do that much around here,” he answered obediently. “I was actually… quite honoured you were willing to trust such a task to me.”

“So why would you think that making that kind of remark was appropriate?” She could see the tips of his ears were starting to turn pink.

“I… well, as I said, it was purely because that kind of joking around is something we do all the time.” He shifted in his seat. “Would you rather we stopped doing that?”

Styx tapped her foot. “I would rather _you_ stopped doing it in front of our colleagues when I’m talking to you as your manager. Did you even think for a second about how that would appear to other people?”

“Ah… well…”

“Because honestly, some people will be looking for any excuse to trip me up, and mock me, and say that I shouldn’t be doing this job without you swanning around and making sarcastic comments. It just gives others permission to do the same.”

Hades blushed deep red. “What other people choose to say about you is not my responsibility.”

“No, but you could at least try and lead by _good_ example, couldn’t you?” Styx gritted her teeth. “I thought I had your support for this, Hades.”

“You do!” That he had the gall to look offended grated on Styx even more. “You _know_ that you have my support one hundred percent! You always have, for the better part of twenty years now!”

“Then show it!” Styx retorted. “I like when we joke around, but for heaven’s sake, Hades, you need to _think_ about when that’s appropriate if I have to be your manager!” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, all I’m asking is that you show me some respect and consideration when I’m talking to you as your boss, alright? Do things that I ask you without complaining or making snide comments. I’m doing my best not to play favourites; the least you can do is show me a little more deference. Does that make sense to you?”

Hades looked abashed. He hesitated before replying. “Yes,” he said quietly. “It does. I apologise for not doing that earlier. And for hurting you.”

“Thank you.” Styx sighed. “Please don’t give me a reason to talk to you about this again.”

Hades nodded stiffly. Styx let the uncomfortable silence stretch between them and fill up the room before she nodded in return. Then she left without another word.

When she got back to her office she was nearly skipping. She could still feel her anger seething away in the pit of her stomach, but more than anything she was flushed with victory. She could handle this. She could put people in their place, even when she was close to them. She could demand the respect she was due, and much more successfully than she had anticipated. She would have to buy herself an extra nice bottle of wine tonight as a reward.

  

* * *

  

Hades knocked gently on the door of Styx’ office. Maybe if he knocked quietly enough, she wouldn’t hear and he could pretend she was busy or avoiding him.

“Come in.” 

_Damn_.

The door creaked on its hinges as Hades opened it as slowly as possible. He poked his head through the crack. Styx was looking at him quizzically. “Uh… can I… talk to you?” he said.

“As your friend or as your boss?”

“Boss.”

“Sure. Come take a seat.” She saved what she was working on and turned to watch Hades dragging his feet across the floor. When he sat down, he took several moments to straighten his suit jacket and make himself comfortable. He ignored Styx’ amused half-smile. “So. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Hmm? Ah, yes, well.” Hades sunk further down into the seat. “I’ve, ah, I’m afraid I’ve met someone.”

“Ah.” Styx nodded. “So, why exactly are you telling me this as your boss?”

“Well. That’s the thing, I suppose.” Hades fidgeted with his tie. “I mean, I didn’t know this when I offered to buy her lunch, obviously, but, ah, it turns out she’s something of a… a student.”

Styx raised an eyebrow. “I see,” she said. “So is she studying in this department?”

“No, she’s um… She’s studying Biology, actually.”

Styx nodded. “Alright, well, there shouldn’t be a conflict of interest there, then.” She grabbed a pen and started scribbling on a scrap of paper that was lying on her desk. “I’ll make a note to look up the university statute and see if there are any further restrictions, but as far as I know there are only issues when there’s actually a direct pedagogical relationship to work around.” 

Hades stared at her. “So… that’s it?”

Styx looked up at him. “Yes, it is. Thank you for letting me know.”

“Um… sure.” He didn’t know quite what to do with himself. He had been expecting a lecture. “I’ll, ah, leave you to it then.”

“Hang on, I need to ask you something.”

Hades paused in getting up from his seat. “Ah, as my boss or as my friend?”

“Friend.”

“Alright.”

“You’re dating a _student_?” she burst out. “Oh my _god_ , Hades.”

Hades could feel his face burning immediately. “I didn’t know that when I asked her out!”

Styx leaned over her desk. “Is she a mature student? Or is she actually a student age student?”

Hades hesitated. “The… latter…”

“Oh my god.” Styx sat back in her chair. “Please tell me she’s postgrad.”

“Ah…” Hades avoided her eye. “Well… I think she might… be… _thinking_ about…”

“Oh my god, she’s an undergraduate.” Styx gasped. “ _Hades_.”

“She’s a senior!” Hades said defensively. “And she’s very mature for her age!”

Styx laughed. “I can’t believe you were giving me grief for seeing someone who was twenty-nine!”

“You told me you were only seeing him because he was built like a quarterback!”

“She’s studying _Biology_ , good Lord.” Styx had a shit-eating grin plastered across her face. “Are you _sure_ you’re not going to be helping her with her studies? Because ‘tutoring’ a perky young girl in Biology sounds like exactly—”

“Excuse me, she is not a _girl_ , she is a very mature young woman!” Hades huffed. “Why do I even tell you anything? I _knew_ you would react like this.”

“After you’ve spent most of our adult lives ripping into me about my choice in dates? _Absolutely_.” Styx leaned back in her chair with the air of a dignified sage. “I like to think of it as the Circle of Life…”

Hades glared at her. “You’re the absolute worst.”

Styx smirked. “It’s why you love me.”

Hades groaned like a wounded man.

  

* * *

  

A crisp, white sea of tables had been laid immaculately, with handwritten place names at every setting. Jazz music emanated from the far end of the ball room where a small stage had been set up for the band. The dance floor was polished to such a sheen that the dancers were mirrored by their simulacrums in the wood. Rich plum trimmings with old gold accents adorned almost everything—napkins, tablecloths, candles, centrepieces, stage dressings, and even the bridal party. Flowers spilled over every available surface, their scent mingling through the room in a pleasant haze. The bride loved flowers, Hades had told Styx.

Styx smiled warmly as she watched the bride and groom twirl around the floor in their first dance. They were equal parts dashing and charming. More than that, though, they couldn’t take their eyes from one another. There was a concordance in their movements, a way that they reacted to one another rather than mechanically mimicking each other. It was a conversation between their bodies, a kind of partnership Styx had seen every morning between her parents as they prepared for their days: her mother by corralling Styx and her brother through their own morning routines while her father quietly made breakfast before disappearing behind his large newspaper, reemerging only to respond wordlessly to any request his wife made of him. Styx had raised her eyebrows at Hades when he told her that he wanted to propose, but she couldn’t deny that he looked the happiest he had ever been.

After several dances, Hades managed to extricate himself from his adoring new wife and make a beeline for Styx. She smiled as he approached.

“Congratulations again!” she said. “I don’t think you were even this happy when we got our doctorates.”

Hades laughed, blushing. “I must look like such a sap.”

“Oh, darling, you’re always such a sap,” Styx teased gently. “It’s why I love you.”

“Well as long as it’s a good thing.”

“Of course!” Styx glanced over to where the bride was holding court, dancing in the middle of half a dozen other people. “Persephone’s a wonderful girl.”

“Really? I mean, of course _I_ think so.” He squeezed her hands. “But I’m glad you think so as well. I don’t know if I could marry someone if I didn’t have your approval.”

“Seriously?” Styx looked at him skeptically. “You would take the opinion of an eternal bachelor over your own feelings?”

“Well…” Hades drew in a breath. “I think it would certainly give me pause. The only person who has known me longer than you have is my sister. And as much as I love her, Hestia does have a tendency to, ah…”

“Love everyone?” Styx laughed. “Very true. I’ve never been one to mince words.”

“Or to hold back on telling me what you really think.” Hades sighed. “I really do hate how you can just… cut straight to the heart of things. It stings.”

“Good,” Styx said without sympathy. “There’s no point going through life fooling yourself into thinking you’re happy when you’re actually miserable.”

Hades shot her a wry smile. “Is that what you learnt from your marriage?”

“Among other things,” Styx replied loftily.

“And what… other things did you learn?” Hades asked cautiously. Styx knew why. Even after so long, Pallas was a sore subject with her. She almost never talked about their short-lived marriage. Despite what Hades had always said, it still felt like her One Big Mistake, a black mark on an otherwise outstanding record.

She shrugged distractedly. “A lot about myself, and what I want for myself.” She pondered quietly for a moment, watching the other guests sway around the dance floor. “A lot about what’s really important to me.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” She pursed her lips. “I think… that’s when I knew that no matter how much I cared about someone, I was always going to care about myself and my research more. That’s why I get up in the mornings.” She titled her head. “I thought that might change when I got older, and that I might find someone I _did_ want to get up for and put before my work. But the older I get the happier I am being relatively single. I like having an independent lifestyle.”

“‘Relatively single’?” 

“Well, I mean…” Styx shot him a sidelong smirk. “You know how my libido can get.”

“Perhaps a little _too_ well.” Hades chuckled. “It suits you, I have to say. But I have no idea how you do it.” He shook his head with a sheepish grin. “I guess I’m just too needy.”

Styx grinned back at him. “You’re a romantic, honey. There’s nothing wrong with that. You love to be in love.”

“I do!” Hades laughed. “Whenever did you work that one out?”

“Oh, about three days after I met you.”

“You did not.”

“Well it _seems_ that fast looking back on it!” She rested a hand on his shoulder. “I’m so happy for you. Truly.”

Hades beamed at her. “Thank you.”

“Now shouldn’t you be getting back to dancing with your wife and crooning Nat King Cole in her ear?”

“Shh, not so loud!” Hades glanced around furtively. “Some of the people here don’t know what a big dork I am yet.” Styx laughed. “Anyway, there’s a reason I came over to you.”

“Oh _is_ there? It wasn’t just to bask in my general glory?”

Hades rolled his eyes. “Would _you_ like to dance? Because I would love to dance with you.”

Styx leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I thought you would never ask.”


End file.
